knightsofpenandpaper2fandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Knights of Pen
How long ago and when did you write up this guide? I have the perfect killer combo, for pretty much everything except DENSITY, which makes none of your group attacks hit another monster. Okay, first, game room, Go Table, all group spells now hit all enemies. Red Table, shield action restores 100 health/energy each time. Player 1) Rocker Human Mage - Means this mage can wear any armor, and it won't mess up his energy level. Fireball spell - has to be the most awesome spell ever!, level 27 right now, hits for 945 damage, and sets every monster on burn for 720 damage. Having extra points, I started dumping them into arcane flow, currently lvl 6, to add +56 as part of the total damage. Player 2) Rich kid, Elf, Ninja - The +3 senses from rich kid and +1 elf put me up to 10 senses. Sounds good to me. Smoke bomb, lvl 27, 945 damage, and stun -10 to resist, hits ALL enemies. Player 3) Lab Rat, Elf, Druid - Grappling Vines, lvl 27, stun resist -10 to a whole row, each monster gets hit for 945 damage EACH TURN until they have NO conditions! And with mage casting burn on all monsters every turn, and Ninja casting stun every turn, they will DIE by vines! And if that isn't bad enough, meet player 4! Player 4) Cheerleader, Elf, Thief - First of all, cheerleader, when you shield, each player gets +100 health/energy. With the table, it's 200 each. I know that doesn't sound like much, but it's every single turn she gets hit. lvl 33 right now, and she has 26 threat (76%), so she will get hit a lot. Put excess points into stealth, so any hit she takes now heals all players for 200 life/energy. Every bit helps. But what makes her really worth keeping is lvl 27 barrage of knives. 945 to EVERY monster, DOUBLE if they have conditions, and you KNOW they DO! Usually burn, and possibly stun. So now you have EACH monster EVERY turn taking 720 burn, stun, lost their turn, 945 vine damage, and 1,890 knives damage, for somewhere near 3,555 damage each monster, every turn. They have damage resistance and all, and I've never seen them actually taking that much damage, but geeze, could you get any better than this?! Finally, player 5. Player 5) Surfer, Human, Cleric - He loses one condition every turn, so he shouldn't end up missing turns due to stun, rage, or confusion. FYI, Rich kid +10% gold has made me rich. I have like 152,000+ gold right now. So 2nd edition cheat chest, I will hit that for open x50. I'm bound to find the charms I need there. 4 of my 5 players are carrying no weapons, and double shields. So I am running +x verses stun, confusion, and rage, on the 2 shields and armor. Those are the only conditions that stop you from doing normal actions on your turn. Now, for skills, I've been balancing between Purge and Radiance. lvl 16 Radiance is giving each party member 378 energy per turn. And Purge lvl 17 is healing for 585 per turn. So it's like all my team has permanent healing. It's not really enough to save them if they take a ton of hits, but they don't really, because they are on constant stun from the ninja every turn or the druid every turn. I should point out that my team is running 2 rings of +2000 health/energy, exept the wizard who gets +1000 health from tanking armor. In running x50 boxes, I found buckler that looks like a leaf, It does +100 energy restoration and damage reduction. I put 2 of them on my Cleric, with +5 scrolls, to get 177 damage reduction. But with threat of 2 (4%), not sure if I need it. Cleric alone is running 6655 health, 7540 energy. Has armor of -4 threat on, two rings of health, above, and a Dragon egg, immune to burn. Cheerleader has a +5 sword for +22 threat, +5 plate of tanking with rage resist, +5 tower shield with stun resist, and 3 rings of +2k health/energy on. So running 8605 health, 4697 energy. So cheerleader thief is taking all the hits, and healing for 200 each time, while all 5 are casting spells that hit everyone. Well, druid is 1 row at a time, but once vines is on, it usually stays on through the whole fight. So that's basically my team and it seems pretty awesome. I don't know if I need the thief healing for 200 each turn, but sure, why not? I could change to jock, goth, hipster, exch. student, bookworm, but don't see any reason to. Maybe jock to add another weapon for threat, but eh, seems fine. Anyway, you might want to try this build out. My old team was dying on every random encounter. But this team can wipe out entire groups at one time. The more the better, I hit them all at once!